


In Good Company

by revolutionrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionrose/pseuds/revolutionrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a little strange, weird, even slightly dysfunctional, but maybe that’s alright, because it works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

Hanji doesn’t remember how it began. She never remembers the triggering event that transformed the four of them from mere comrades to – well, Hanji doesn’t know what they are. Sometimes she ponders for hours, trying to make sense of the peculiar dynamic they’ve created, until Levi rudely interrupts her thoughts and tells her bluntly that she thinks too much. Perhaps he’s right, Hanji reflects, maybe it doesn’t matter. It is a little strange, weird, even slightly dysfunctional, but maybe that’s alright, because it works for them. 

They often end up sleeping in Erwin’s room, since it’s the largest and contains ample space for the four of them to lie next to each other. Hanji notes how Erwin likes to sleep on his side, enveloping the person next to him in his long, strong arms, while Mike is fond of burying his face into someone else’s hair. Levi has a very particular way of sleeping, facing the ceiling with the blanket tucked precisely underneath his chin, whereas Hanji ends up sprawled generously over the three of them. 

Levi and Erwin are usually the first ones up, and it’s a common occurrence for Mike and Hanji to wake up seeing one of their superiors bent over the other, bracing themselves against the wall with their pants pooled down to their ankles. Once he’s awake, Mike gets into the swing of things pretty quickly and readily joins Erwin and Levi in their early morning debauchery. Hanji usually tries to go back to sleep until she feels someone’s hand reach underneath her blanket and make its way tantalizingly up her leg, causing her to feel all kinds of hot and bothered, by which point she decides to sleep in another day. 

Erwin establishes a ‘no leaving marks on parts of the body that can be seen by other people’ rule early on, for the sake of secrecy and avoiding potential embarrassing questions. Hanji and Mike dutifully obey, but Levi drags both of them to his bedroom one night and the next day the two of them sport very obvious marks on their neck. Erwin calls Levi to his office shortly after and he’s not seen until a couple of hours later, limping but looking immensely satisfied. 

It’s usually Mike and Erwin who are the careful ones, making sure not to initiate anything where they can possibly be caught by other members of the Scouting Legion. No amount of obvious groping from Hanji and Levi in the hallways breaks down Mike and Erwin’s steely resolve to only shed clothes in the privacy of a bedroom and not some nearby closet or empty corner. Mike nearly gives in one day though, when late one night, on the way to meet Erwin, they pounce on him in the middle of the hallway, Levi busy undoing his belt and Hanji rubbing her hands all over his chest. Unfortunately Erwin catches them before they can go any further, his voice stern and a few octaves lower than usual as he orders them to follow him to his room so he can dole out some appropriate punishment. Mike, Hanji and Levi trail behind their commander silently, not feeling too disappointed. 

Levi is more daring than all of them put together, and Hanji knows this since he never cares that Moblit is standing right in front of her, talking about the day’s results from the experiments they ran with Sonny and Bean, and he’ll continue to rub circles on her back, proceeding to go lower and lower until she makes some sort of embarrassing noise and kicks Levi in the leg for it. 

Hanji likes to observe the differences when she’s with each of them on her own. Erwin is always gentle and patient, putting her needs before his. While Hanji appreciates this, she also wants to feel the ruthless side of Erwin that lies hidden beneath his noble veneer, that only Levi ever has the courtesy of experiencing. Sometimes Hanji considers she should act as impetuous as Levi for this sake, but then Erwin kisses her tenderly on the forehead and tells her he likes her the way she is. 

In stark contrast, Levi is rough and quick. Often, he pulls on her hair, making her crane her head uncomfortably backwards while he thrusts into her from behind, his fingers digging painfully into her hips. But Levi knows her like the back of his hand, and never hurts or pushes Hanji past what she can handle, and she trusts him completely. 

Mike, on the other hand, likes to take his time. He always begins by taking her in his arms and inhaling her scent, and then slowly, carefully undresses her. Hanji likes the way Mike treats her delicately, it makes her feel special, needed, and she adores him for it. 

Sometimes, on the days when she’s exhausted from her continuous experiments, she likes to sit back and watch the three of them together, her own hand making its way into her pants. She especially takes pleasure in watching Levi’s mouth, which usually spends the day making snide and snippy remarks, put to better use mouthing at Erwin’s crotch, while Mike is on his knees in front of Levi, doing whatever he does that makes the latter shudder and groan vigorously . 

And then they collapse on each other in Erwin’s room, Hanji’s head resting on Levi’s stomach while he lies against Erwin’s chest, who in turn comfortably leans against Mike’s shoulder. They all breathe heavily, feeling content and at ease. Mike’s the first one to drift off, snoring lightly and Erwin follows shortly after. She knows Levi’s fallen asleep when the hand that’s been softly threading through her hair ceases moving. As she watches the three men slumbering soundly, each one of them vastly different from the other, she realizes it is impossible for her to even imagine her life without one of them. Hanji still thinks it’s a little strange, weird and slightly dysfunctional, but she also thinks its fine like this. Just fine.


End file.
